


your sole

by archiebettyveronica



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Swap AU, F/M, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiebettyveronica/pseuds/archiebettyveronica
Summary: Something strange happens when Archie, Veronica and Betty venture across the river for a party.Or the body swap au that literally no asked for.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Prudence Night & Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	your sole

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish that for halloween last year and that didn’t pan out, so here it at the end of summer. better late than never right? well, anyway, i tried to go for something that was only mildly scary and funny. i also just really want an excuse to write prudence because i love her so much. i don’t have much to say but comments and kudos are always appreciated.

_ "There's a party on the other side of Sweetwater tonight," Archie says as he walks into the student lounge towards his friends. "You guys in?" _

_ "I'm not in much of a party mood, Arch," Jughead says in an exasperated tone staring at his laptop screen. _

_ "Novel not going so well?" Archie says with an amused smirk. _

_ Jughead groans loudly and begins to furiously type before slamming his laptop shut entirely, and getting up to leave. _

_ Archie just shakes his head in amusement as he watches Jughead's retreating back. When Jughead is out of sight, he turns his attention back to Veronica, Betty, Kevin and Reggie.  _

_ "So," Archie says. "You guys in?" _

_ "You know I'll take any excuse to wear a party dress," Veronica says. _

_ "I could use a night out after the week I've had," Betty says. "I never realized how strong baby lungs are until Polly came to visit." _

_ "Can't," Kevin says with a smile on his face. "Moose is coming to visit." _

_ "As much as I love parties, I promised Josie that I'd have dinner with her family," Reggie says. "Her dad's in town." _

_ "Well, I guess it's just the three of us," Archie says, turning towards Veronica and Betty. _

  
  
  
  
  


Mortals have never been Prudence's favorite creatures, but they were growing on her. Hanging around Sabrina and her mortal friends has softened her. She doesn't find their mundane high school rituals and their need to be in monogamous relationships or their worship of the false god to be so irritating. She doesn't even find Halloween as trivial as she used to. She finds their enthusiasm for dressing up in silly costumes to be endearing.

She's softened, but not so much that she doesn't enjoy causing a little mischief every once in a while. Sabrina has gone home, so there's no one to pester her about how wrong it is to mess with the poor, innocent mortals. 

"Girls," she says to Agatha and Dorcus, a smirk painting her black lips. "I think it's time we have some real fun now that Sabrina has gone home with her mortal boy."

"What do you have in mind?" Agatha and Dorcus say in unison. Prudence's expression takes on a cat-like grin as her eyes land on a red-haired mortal boy in a Riverdale High jacket walking away from the party with a raven-haired beauty on his arm.

  
  
  
  
  


"Ronnie, we can't do this here," Archie says despite making no attempts to stop Veronica's hand from traveling south.

"And why not?" Veronica says. "You've never minded a little exhibitionism before. In fact, I distinctly remember a tryst in the bathroom at La Bonne Nuit."

"That was different," Archie tries to rationalize. "There were walls surrounding us, and no one could actually see us."

"No one can see us now," Veronica says, "it's dark."

"You're drunk, Ronnie." He says as he allows her to slip her hand into his underwear. His body is betraying his mind as he loses himself to the feeling of her hand on him.

Suddenly, Archie hears movement somewhere in the trees, and he pulls away from Veronica. 

"Did you hear that?" He asks.

"It was probably just a squirrel, Archiekins," she says, lips finding his as she steps closer to him.

Archie hears another sound, this time it's closer, and he can just barely make out the sound of voices. Veronica must hear it too because she's pulling away from him. The sound is coming closer, and it's definitely a voice. 

"I think we should get back to the party, Archie," Veronica says, reaching for his arm and pulling him in the direction of the party. They're stopped in their tracks when they see a girl with short platinum blonde hair approaching them, mumbling something in a language Veronica thinks is Latin. They hear another voice to their left join hers, and when they look over, they see a redhead dressed in a similar outfit. As they turn to their right to make a run for it, a third girl with black hair appears mumbling in harmony with the other two. They're trapped.

"What do you want?" Veronica asks. They don't reply, they just continue mumbling as they draw in closer. 

The wind starts to pick up, and the girls are beginning to morph into something out of a nightmare. They're starting to look like living corpses as they close in. The last thing they see before everything goes completely dark is what Archie thinks is supposed to be a smile.

  
  
  
  
  


Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcus watch in amusement as the nightmare they've conjured up that plays in the mortals' heads. As entertained as Prudence is by terrified expressions that wash over their face as they cling to one another, she finds herself unsatisfied.

"Girls," Prudence says. "This is a bit vanilla. What do you say we kick things up a notch?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Agatha asks.

There's mischief dancing in her eyes when she turns to Agatha. "They seem to be fond of one another's bodies, how do you think they'd feel being in each other's bodies?"

  
  
  
  
  


Archie's head is pounding when he wakes up the next morning. He's not sure why because he only drank water to make sure he could get Ronnie and Betty back in one piece. He can't even remember driving home. 

When he rolls over to get out of bed, he finds Betty curled up next to him, and he's very confused. Only a second later, he realizes that he's not in his bed. He's in Veronica's. He scans the room, but he doesn't see her anywhere. He figures that she's gone to get something to calm the hangovers that she and Betty are sure to have after downing so many drinks last night.

He makes his way to her bathroom and heads straight for the toilet. He pulls his shorts down, and he lets out an ear-piercing scream. 

Betty comes barreling into the bathroom, worry in her voice as she asks, "What's wrong, V?"

Archie runs over the mirror and lets out another scream. The reflection he sees isn't his own, but his girlfriend's. He must be having some sort of strange nightmare because there is no way this is possible. You can't switch bodies with someone, that only happens in movies. 

He closes his eyes and counts to ten, hoping that when he opens his eyes, he'll wake up in his own bed in his own body. But when he opens his eyes, he sees the same beautiful face in the mirror. 

What's happening? How did it happen?

"V, what's wrong with you? Why do you keep screaming? I have the hangover from hell, and that's only making it worse." Betty says, now standing next to him with a concerned yet pained look on her face.

"Betty," Archie pauses for a moment, wondering if she'll believe him, "It's Archie."

"Veronica, stop joking and tell me what's wrong." She says—her expression going from concerned to disbelieving.

"Betty, I'm serious. It's me… Archie." He tries again.

"If you're Archie, then tell me something only he would know," Betty says with a raised eyebrow.

"When you were 12, you peed your pants while we were at Cheryl and Jason's birthday party, so you jumped in the pool to cover it up."

"Oh my God," Betty says, "It really is you. How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here and came into the bathroom, and suddenly I'm in Veronica's body." Archie pauses for a second before a sudden realization hits. "If I'm in Ronnie's body, then that means she's in my body. We have to get back to my house before she freaks out and wakes up my dad."

  
  
  
  
  


"Prudence," Sabrina yells across the dining hall, anger dripping in her tone as she marches towards Prudence and her sisters.

"Oh, hello, Sabrina," Prudence says indifferently. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" There's a smirk on her face, telling Sabrina that she knows exactly why she's here. She's never understood the pleasure that Prudence took in the terror of mortals, even if she'd joined in once or twice. Those few occasions she'd joined in were seeking revenge on behalf of her friends, not because she enjoyed it. Prudence's usually smug or indifferent face turns into one of unbridled joy when she's terrorizing the mortals of Greendale.

"Theo saw what you did," Sabrina says. "Why did you do that to those poor Riverdale kids?"

"Sabrina, it as just a little harmless magic-induced hallucination," Prudence says, already growing tired of this conversion. "It's nothing they couldn't handle. Besides, they come from a town of murder and other horrors, so one little nightmare and a little spell is nothing." Prudence's lips quirk up into a smirk that always worries Sabrina. "Did I forget to mention the spell?"

"Prudence," Sabrina says, slowly as if warning the other girl. "What the heaven did you do?"

"I just showed them what it's like to walk in each other's shoes." She says simply.

  
  
  
  
  


Archie and Betty sneak in through the kitchen door, quietly walking up the stairs, trying not to wake his father on his well deserved day off. There was no way that he could possibly explain to his father why he and Betty were sneaking up to his room, instead of just knocking on the front door. 

When they make it to his room, Veronica was thankfully still sprawled out on his bed, limbs sticking out from underneath covers and a tent forming near his crotch. His mouth is open, and his hair is sticking up all over the place.

"Is that really what I look like when I'm sleeping," He asks Betty grimacing at his sleeping form.

"I guess so," Betty says. "Should we wake her? She did have an awful lot to drink last night, so it's guaranteed that she'll be hungover."

"Considering that I have her hangover, I don't think that's the case."

"Well, go stand over there, so we don't freak her out when she wakes up." Archie just nods and moves to the foot of the bed so Veronica can't see him. "Hey V, it's time to wake up," Betty says gently, lightly shaking her awake, but she only stirs and swats Betty hand away. Betty tries several more times before her eyes finally flutter open. Before Veronica can say anything, Betty interjects. "Before you say anything, there's something I have to show you," she pauses for a moment. "Don't freak out, just trust me."

Betty motions for him to finally make his presence known. He's not sure if he should speak, so he smiles and waves sheepishly at his girlfriend, who's staring at him with a confused expression on her face. Well, his face.

"What's going on? Why is someone that looks exactly like me sitting over there?" She asks, becoming more confused when it's not her voice she hears voice her thoughts. "Why do I sound like Archie?"

"Because, Ronnie," she hears her own voice say, "Somehow we've switched bodies."

"What?" Veronica says, an almost comical expression taking over her face. "How the hell is that even possible."

"We don't know," Betty says. "We're just as confused as you are."

"Well, we need to figure it out," She says, suddenly jumping up and scrambling around his room looking for something to wear, but abruptly she halts. Hands lowering to cover his crotch. "Archiekins?"

"Yes?"

"How do I get this to go down?" She asks, gesturing with her chin towards his crotch.

"Thinking of the least sexy thing you can," He says. "That usually does the trick."

She nods and stands there silently, closing her eyes and concentrating. A few minutes tick by, and the boner is still there, mocking her.

"It's not working," she says in a fit of frustration. "Why isn't it working?"

"You could," Archie trails off, making an obscene gesture with his hand. "It's guaranteed to go away then."

She looks down and shrugs, reaching into his boxers.

"Not here," Archie says, eyes going wide. "Betty's right there. Go to the bathroom."

"Sorry," she says, glancing over at Betty. "I forgot you were here."

"It's fine," she says, unable to look her in the eye.

Archie and Betty watch her walk across the hall and into the bathroom. Only looking away when they hear the lock click into place. There's an awkward tension floating between them, both unsure what to say. Betty is the first to speak up.

"V is gonna kill you once she calms down and notices what your outfit," Betty says, biting back a smile. 

"What's wrong with what I have on?" He asks, furrowing his brow, plucking at the shirt he's wearing.

"None of it matches, and you're wearing her cheer sneakers," she says as if it's obvious.

"I was just grabbing things, and I can't walk in any of her other shoes. We were in a rush," he says.

"We can go over to my house and get something better when she gets out of the bathroom. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be seen parading around town in that outfit."

They fall into an easy conversation while waiting for Veronica. He almost forgets that he's in Veronica's body until his dad walks into the room.

"Hi girls," Fred greets cheerfully. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"We're gonna try and drag Archie to the library with us to study for a test, Mr. Andrews." Betty lies easily. 

"Okay, girls," Fred says, smiling as he turns to leave. "I'm gonna put on a fresh pot of coffee if you two are interested."

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews," they say in unison. It's weird referring to his own father as Mr. Andrews, but he has to unless he wants to explain his current predicament.

Veronica returns a few minutes after Mr. Andrews leaves. A weird look of content on her face. 

"That was," she pauses to find the right word, "interesting." There is still a smile on her lips.

"Just get dressed so we can figure out what the hell is going on," Betty says, barely containing a laugh as she looks over at Archie watching his girlfriend with a look she can't place but find amusing nevertheless.

  
  
  
  
  


Prudence watches in amusement as Sabrina paces in front of her. She can't understand what the big deal is, it's just a temporary spell. It's not like she made their switch permanent.

"Calm down, Spellman," She says in a bored tone. "The spell is only temporary. It'll wear off by midnight or some time tomorrow. The details are a little hazy." She lies just in hopes that it will make Sabrina even more frustrated. "Also, what do you care, it's not like these are your precious mortal friends. They're just some mortals from Riverdale."

"I care because you can't just go around messing with mortals because you feel like it," Sabrina says.

"Lighten up, Sabrina," Prudence smirks, getting up and walking over to her. She begins to circle Sabrina, looking down at her. "It's not like I put them in danger." She pauses for a moment. Stopping just behind her, and leaning towards her ear, "Look at it this way, I could've suffocated them in those woods. Made them beg for me to spare them as I watched their eyes roll back and their bodies go limp, but I didn't."

She doesn't wait for a response, she just walks away. Leaving Sabrina standing in the middle of her sleeping quarters.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After stopping by Betty's for a more suitable outfit for Archie to wear—one that he could walk in and one that Veronica would be okay with being seen in—they head to Pop's. Once their waitress places their milkshakes on the table, the three of them begin retracing their steps. Trying to figure out just what the hell happened last night.

"Okay, so we went to school, then we hung out at a Pop's for and did homework," Betty says, "Then we went to that party in Greendale. That's the only thing that we did out of the ordinary." She looks up at both of them. "Did anything weird happen at the party?"

"We got to the party, you and Ronnie had a couple drinks and then me and Ronnie," Archie trails off. "We walked away from the party to, you know, um-"

"I get it, Arch," Betty says, holding her hand up. 

"Everything after that is a blur," Archie continues. "I just don't understand why because I didn't have anything to drink. Ron, do you remember anything?" 

They're both looking at her now. She bites her lip, trying to recall the events of the night prior. She comes up blank.

"No," she says, "nothing."

Betty sighs, looking deflated. They're fucked, we're never gonna figure this out, Betty thinks. "We have no possible leads, so how are we gonna figure this out?" She looks at both of them, willing them to remember something, anything. Then, suddenly, she gets an idea. "What if we go back to the woods? To see if that jogs your memory."

  
  
  
  
  


Prudence is remiss to think that Sabrina would actually let it go. Sabrina has been bothering her and her sister's all morning telling them to right their so-called wrong and undo the spell they cast on those mortals. She thinks that Sabrina's persistence is her most annoying trait.

"Fine," she says, letting out an annoyed sigh, finally gives in to Sabrina's constant nagging. "I will locate the mortals and tell them that what we've done to them is only temporary." She and her sisters suddenly stop, turning on their heels in unison. "And that is all I will do."

Sabrina smiles. "Thank you," she says. "I will be tagging along to make sure you keep your word."

"I expected as much."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrive at the clearing where the party was held. Almost no evidence that there was a party held there the previous night. Archie pulls Veronica away from the clearing even further into the woods and Betty follows.

"This is where everything starts to become a blur," Archie says. 

"Okay," Betty says, "close your eyes and try to remember."

"Archie and I wandered away from the party," Veronica says, "and when we were far enough away that no one would disturb us, I backed him up into a tree."

"She was feeling me up and I was trying to sway her not to because she was drunk," Archie picks up where Veronica leaves off. "Then, I heard a noise, but Veronica didn't and then the same noise came again. It was louder, closer, too. And that where everything gets fuzzy."

"Come on," Betty pushes, "try a little harder."

"Um," Veronica says. "I can sort of remember voices, and they were closing in on us. They weren't speaking English, but they were chanting. I remember being scared."

"I kind of remember the voices belonged to some girls," Archie chimes in, "but I can't remember what they look like. I just know they were wearing identical dresses."

"That's good," Betty says. "We can work with that."

They hear leaves rustling and the sound of a twig snapping. Their heads snap towards the noise, but they don't see anything. A voice speaks from behind them, and they all jump.

"We know what happened to you." A strange girl says.

"It's them," Archie says, a sudden realization hitting it. "They're the ones from last night."

"Yes, we are." The girl says. "We're here to tell you that this change is only temporary, and you shouldn't worry yourself or question what's going on."

Before any of them can get a word in, the girls vanish as fast as they appeared. 

"Just so we're clear," Archie says slowly, "you guys saw that, too, right?"

"Yes, Archie, we saw them too," Betty says, her eyes still wide, staring at the spot where the three strange girls once stood.

"Well, now we know that this is just temporary," Veronica says, not wanting to dig in further to whatever creepy voodoo she's sure got them here, "so we can stop looking."

Betty turns toward her. "Ron, you can't be serious. We should be looking even harder."

"No," Archie says. "I'm with Veronica on this. Whatever happened to us, I don't want to know. There's something bigger than just us swapping bodies, and I, for one, don't want to go snooping and end up in an early grave."

"Arch," Betty tries.

"No," he says firmly. "I'm out. I don't want to know what the hell is going on anymore. I have a feeling that it's dangerous."

"I'm out, too, B," Veronica says. "If there's something sinister happening in these woods, nay this town, I don't want to know. It's best to let sleeping dogs lie."

She watches them walk back to the station wagon. She isn't giving this up so easily.

  
  
  
  
  


Veronica and Archie are back in Veronica's bedroom, sitting at the foot of her bed. Betty has gone home, leaving them to try to figure out what they're supposed to do until they switch back. 

"Daddy's got some clients coming in from New York, and he wants me to have dinner with them and entertain them," Veronica says. "How am I supposed to do that if I'm you?"

"Veronica," Archie says, placing a finger under his chin, tilting her head upwards, "we'll figure it out, and plus we could switch back before that even happens. That girl said this was temporary."

"Yeah, but how long is temporary?" She asks tears pooling in her eyes. "A day? A week? A month? We can't be each other for that long, Archiekins."

"Like I said," Archie says in a reassuring voice, "we'll figure it out." She rests her head on his shoulder. They're quiet for a long moment before Veronica speaks up again.

"Archie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I always been that short," she asks.

Archie can't contain the laugh that comes bubbling out of his chest. "Yes," he says when he calms down a bit. "but, to be fair, you're usually a little taller because you wear heels."

"It's not something I never noticed before," she says. "But now that I've been looking down at myself, it's become very apparent."

They quiet down once again, just looking at each other, then Archie speaks up.

"There's something I always wondered about being a girl," Archies says.

"What?"

"Is it true that you guys can cum more than once when you have sex?"

Veronica just stares at him for a second, mouth hanging open, an amused glint in her eye. "Is that seriously what you want to know? There's so much more about being a girl, and that's what you want to know?"

He nods.

"Yes," she says. "It is true, but most girls never even have one. At least not with a partner."

"Have I ever," he trails off, she knows what he's getting at.

"A few times, but not every time." 

"So, do you not enjoy sex?" He wonders out loud.

"Yes, Archie, sex is still enjoyable even if you don't orgasm every time, though, it would be more enjoyable if that was the case."

He's quiet for a moment, before looking at her again. She doesn't like the way he's looking at her, there's a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Archie, I know what you're thinking," she presses a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him, "and no, it's not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird," she says as if it's obvious.

"We've had sex plenty of time, and it's technically masturbating since I'm you," he counters.

"It's not masturbating because I'm you and you're me," she shoots back. He raises his eyebrow and nods, conceding to her point. It only deters him for a moment.

"Please?" he asks, with pleading eyes. "This will probably be my only opportunity to experience this." She considers what he's saying before he adds: "Plus, you've already experienced one as me."

She considers what he's just said and gives in. "I have always wondered what I looked like in the moment," she says. She leans in to kiss him. It's strange, she's kissed girls before, so this isn't new, but kissing herself is strange. She's small and soft in areas where Archie is firm. She has to angle her face down and stooping down just a little for their lips to touch. 

"This is very weird," Archie says, pulling back for a moment.

"Definitely," she says in reply in between kisses. "Do you want to stop?" He shakes his head in lieu of a response. "Neither do I."

They make their way further up on the bed, exploring the bodies they'd inhabited all their lives. Veronica breaks the kiss and starts to trail kisses down his jaw.

"Is it weird that I'm really into this," Archie asks, a little breathless.

"Weird and a little narcissistic," Veronica says into the skin of his neck. "But I'm into it, too. We'll have to unpack that later, though." Just as she says that her erection brushes against his hip.

The hand that was resting next to his thigh begins to slowly slide up his thigh, rucking up his skirt in the process. Her hand stills as it reaches his underwear, and she stares down at him.

"You ready?"

"Yes," is all he says before he lifts his hips, and she slides his underwear off completely. 

  
  
  
  
  


Betty finds herself in the Greendale public library in the late evening, searching for everything she can on witchcraft. She's heard whisperings of magic in Greendale her entire life, but she had never seen or known anyone who had ever had an experience with it. There had to be some kind of loophole to make them switch back quicker.

Hours have passed, and she still hasn't really even found anything that could help her friends. She begins her drive back to Riverdale with disappointment looming over her.

  
  
  
  
  


"Ronnie," Archie says quietly into the darkness of her bedroom. "What happens if we never switch back?"

"I don't know, Archiekins," she says solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways you can find me on tumblr (@archiebettyveronica) and say hi 👋


End file.
